


100 words on how Stiles never does what he's supposed to do

by loveinadoorway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ comment_fic prompt by tigriswolf - Teen Wolf (TV), Stiles, bite</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on how Stiles never does what he's supposed to do

He was reborn in agony and hellfire. Or some shit like that – Stiles had never been good with the epic talk.

He awoke naked and confused. All he knew was where he belonged and that was where he was headed now.

He crashed on the porch, semi-conscious at best, caught by two strong arms. “Belong,” his addled mind whispered, “Safe.”

Technically, he wasn’t supposed to be here. A passing Alpha had bitten him, so he should’ve dragged himself there, not to Derek. Screw technically, Stiles thought, grabbing Derek tighter.  
His Alpha.  
His mate.

The second bite hardly hurt at all.


End file.
